FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 73
In front of her family, Maplestripe named her sons: Buzzardkit for the golden-brown tabby kit, and Coalkit for the dark ruddy kit. Afterwards, Maplestripe declared that she needed sleep, sending her family members away. --' ' 04:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade exited the den silently, only to trip over Ace. "What the-" the unusual mutant grinned at the warrior before dashing off. Cypressshade growled. "Little snake- get back here!!" 18:32, November 25, 2016 (UTC) (not really sure what's going on with the rp rn: there's some weird lines of code in brams' and whiskers' posts, I'm just gonna remove that) Peregrinekit calmly swatted at Falconheart's tail outside the nursery. 20:39, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw watched Boulderpaw intently, her gray tabby sibling was getting these ideas in her head about Ferretpaw. Well guess what? She wasn't getting it. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:46, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Jaystep trotted away from the nursery, his stomach grumbling. Maybe I should go get some food... ---- Copperdusk ducked into the warriors' den for a rest. ---- Frozenstream stretched stiffly outside the elders' den. --' ' 21:13, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw finally stood up and shook out her thin, pale pelt. The silver tabby's head was down as she walked across camp, she was almost to her sister. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:17, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Flyheart continued to yell at Otterstrike, as the latter had gotten several leaves stuck to the former's honey-covered fur. Brightwhisker nodded once to Ashbreeze before trotting over to her obnoxious brothers. Good morning! You're going to die. 22:20, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw walked slightly faster to get to her trouble-making sister. "What's your silly plan now?" She asked in a rather snappy voice. Her golden eyes narrowing on her sister's dirty pelt. "Because we both know Mum won't like you causing more trouble. Your gonna get exiled from camp." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:37, November 25, 2016 (UTC)c Boulderpaw couldn't hold back a laugh. "Psst, I'm not gonna get exiled! The worst that'll happen is having to change the elders bedding and that kind of stuff..." Boulderpaw stopped, getting to the point, letting her eyes become wide and pleading. "But... I'm such a bad hunter! You're so great compared to me... and I have to hunt down a whole fresh-kill pile! You'd do it so much faster than me... and catch sooo much more." 22:40, November 25, 2016 (UTC) (Yeah, my phone does some funny stuff when i post) Ferretpaw snorted. "you got yourself into trouble, you can get yourself out." She snapped. "Just like Mum said, you wanted to destroy our food so now you pay for it." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:53, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw let out an unserious outraged puff. "The Clan could die if I don't return soon enough!" she screamed whispered. "Can you come anyway? I need someone to talk to about my day with," she said, with a small smirk. 23:07, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Glancing over his shoulder as he awkwardly ran, Ace stuck his tongue out at Cypressshade. "Just remember this as the day that you almost caught Ace!" 23:58, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw glared at Boulderpaw. "No, you'll find a way to make me do it. I didn't waste the prey pile. Think about all the elders that could've fed. If anybody starves its on you." She snapped once more. Ferretpaw wasn't the nicest nor was she stupid. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:51, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze, moss hanging in her jaws, was making her nest in the nursery. At the sight of her doing this, Cypressshade's heart dropped. No...no, she couldn't be, she'd never! "A-Ash...What're you doing in...there?" 02:56, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker seperated Ottertrike and Flyheart, leading Otterstrike outside of camp. Both brother and sister burst into evil laughter. Good morning! You're going to die. 03:04, November 26, 2016 (UTC) "Oh come on, I was joking! I only ruined a couples mice or something like that anyway..." Boulderpaw meowed. She thought her sister was way too serious about stuff. "I'll go hunt by myself, then, I guess. If this is how you're going to be.." she said, sounding a little bit resentful, and the slightest bit hurt and quickly whipped away, heading towards the camp exit. 03:17, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw huffed with irritation. "Well maybe you just need to mature, think about toms or something more than causing trouble." She snapped again, silently watching as Boulderpaw left camp. The silver tabby apprentice rolled her golden eyes before looking around camp. Jaystep was just leaving the nursery. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:35, November 26, 2016 (UTC) The moss in her jaws immediately dropped, and Ashbreeze's stomach twisted in knots. Oh, her poor friend... "I-I...Cypressshade, I'm...I'm so sorry." 04:55, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Topaz rested beside Amethyst, the siblings thinking silently. 11:49, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw wrinkled her nose at Ferretpaw's words. She wasn't interested ''in obsessing over toms. And ''I know how to be mature, but I just like being stupid and annoying. I'll be mature when somone derseves to be treated nicely. ''She thought to herself, proudly raising her muzzle. She stopped when she scented a blackbird, then quickly followed it's trail. 14:57, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw snorted before turning away from her immature sister. That was when her uncle Fircloud walked up with a weird expression. "You two really should get along better." He told his niece. "Why?" 21:19, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw stomped around when she lost the blackbird scent, then pricked her ears when she saw it in a branch above her head. Oh goody! She got to go tree climbing! Wouldn't it be funny if she fell out and broke her neck? Haha! She smiled and began to quietly claw her way up the tree. 23:01, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Cypressshade immediately turned away, his head bowed in shame. So it was true...she was expecting Alderstar's kits. Sulking, the smoke warrior stalked off. 23:54, November 26, 2016 (UTC) " I'm brilliant, aren't I?" Otterstrike wheezed between bursts of laughter. Brightwhisker snorted and shoved him before returning to camp. " Keep dreaming, buddy- and not about Orchidbloom." Good morning! You're going to die. 23:57, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw stared at Fircloud in complete confusion. "What do you mean?" Seh asked. Fircloud's pale green gaz met her golden one. "If your not careful its gonna end up like me and your mother." He told her. "We barely talk anymore especially since Infernopaw, erm your father, died." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:47, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderpaw fluffed up of his fur, the unusually strong apprentice quite proud of himself. He had easily caught three mice today: it was totally due to his bloodline, he was sure of it. Y'know, he was StarClan born 'n all, from a medicine cat ''and a leader. He was purely a gift from above! 01:01, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Brightwhisker changed her mind and headed back out into the forest- setting out an easy lope. It'd been a while since she ran and her breath quickly became uneven. The she-cat stopped after a while, flopping down onto the forest floor to stare up through the trees. It was the first time in a while she felt peaceful, and could process the extraordinary events of the day. Good morning! You're going to die. 01:34, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Amethyst excused herself from beside Topaz, heading out of camp to hunt. I wonder how Olivine and Lilac are doing. 01:35, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderpaw gently rasped his tongue over his bright white chest fur, as if extremely proud of himself...which, well, he was. Soon, he'd be made a warrior...and the best of them all. 01:44, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw smiled to herself as she headed out of camp bumping into Topaz. "Oh sorry," she said looking up. Her tiny body compared to his large one was very weird. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 01:48, November 27, 2016 (UTC) The orange tom raised an eyebrow. "Uh, you okay? You seem to be a bit...mental?" 01:53, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw narrowed her eyes."'Who in StarClan are you calling mental?!" She hissed eyes narrowed on him. "I'm perfectly sane." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 02:19, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekpaw was in the forest, alone with Talonpaw, trying to build a tower of pebbles while she hunted. It collapsed and he looked so sad and defeated. Talonpaw wacked his head with her tail, lightly, but it scared him and he leaped a foot in the air, his pelt bristled. "Dude, relax. We're hunting not... whatever that is you're doing," she purred, head-butting him. 03:21, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reedtail jumped when her brother brushed his tail against her shoulder. "A little jumpy, sis?" He asked. Reedtail glared angrily. "No, just scared." She admitted. "I have to tell Grayfrost I'm expecting his kits." She said revealing her little secret. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 03:30, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderpaw looked up as Orchidbloom passed by, and he immediately ducked in embarrassment, his immense pride vanishing at once. That warrior...she was so pretty and elegant, why was she always alone? He wanted to be her friend! 03:53, November 27, 2016 (UTC) After hunting awhile, Creekpaw only catching a mouse, Talonpaw and him returned to camp. He blinked at his sad looking mouse. Why was he bad at hunting? Orchidbloom was a great teacher! But he always failed her... Talonpaw gave Creekpaw's shoulder a reassuring head-butt, purring. She knew he was upset about his mouse. "It's cool. You're just a little new to everything, that's all. You'll get the hang of it." 03:59, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Thunderpaw shifted nervously. He wanted to be her friend, but...what if she didn't want to be his? What if she thought he was stupid? Thinking and thinking, he kept walking until he knocked Orchidbloom right over. He froze up on the spot. "I-I-I-I'm....!" 04:03, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Reedtail smirked at her brother before wackinghis head with her tail playfully. "Okay, I'll catch you later." She headed to Grayfrost. Meanwhile Alderkit sat outside the nursery. it had been six moons since she had been born and her mother was now mates with Crowclaw. The large warrior came a visited them often treating her and her siblings like his own kids. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 04:10, November 27, 2016 (UTC) "Why don't you go take your mouse to the kits? I'm sure they'll think it's impressive," Talonpaw suggested, stabbing the mouse with a claw and pushing over to him. Creekpaw nodded, looking a little downcast, and picked up the mouse, then made his way for the nursery, tail trailing on the ground. The first kit he saw was Alderkit and he stopped in front of her and gently dropped the mouse down at her paws. "Hi. This is for you and your... uh... your littermates," he said, ducking his head shyly. 04:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom glanced up at the apprentice in confusion. He seemed frightened...why? "I'm Orchidbloom." She said quickly with a small smile. "You're...Thunderpaw, right?" 04:15, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Otterstrike returned to camp in search of his brother to relate the day's trolling to him.--- Blazefire thought hard and deeply before standing up. " Ashbreeze?" she called, exiting the den. " Ashbreeze." Good morning! You're going to die. 04:31, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker slipped out of camp, hoping to find her friend and hunt with her. Quietly, she followed Amethyst's scent. 20:13, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Elkheart and his couple of friends; Ospreystorm and Juniperstream (if thats alright) slipped out of camp to do something. Alderkit stared at Creekpaw for a minute. "you socially awkward or something?" She asked. "Alderkit!" Splashheart scolded her daughter. "Well.." the kitten said before turning to Creekpaw for an answer. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 22:43, November 27, 2016 (UTC) Creekpaw blinked rapidly for a moment. "Ummm.... maybe... I thhiinnk..." he said, thoughtfully. 00:39, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Alderkit stared at him for a moment. "Um..are you okay? Your Reedtail's son right?" She asked. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:41, November 28, 2016 (UTC) "Oh, yes! I'm fine!" he said, a little too quickly, and a little too loudly. He paused, lowering his voice. "Er, no. Reedtail is uhh... my foster mother I guess...? I'm... I'm half-clan," ''he said, as if expecting her to shun him for that. 00:43, November 28, 2016 (UTC) "Oh well, your really quiet though. Talonpaw isn't this quiet." She replied. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 00:54, November 28, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah..." Creekpaw said, casting his sister a glance as she practiced hunting moves next to the apprentices den, then pounced on her target - a stick - then loudly, and savagely started shreding it. In the end she admired her clawmarks that ran along it. "She's a lot more... confident, you could say." 00:57, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Thunderpaw cautiously let Orchidbloom up, the pale tabby shaking out her pelt. "Y-Yeah, that's me." Thunderpaw shyly responded, leaning away nervously from the pretty warrior he quickly became fond of. Orchidbloom gave him a small smile. "Good, I thought that was you. Just be careful next time, m'kay?" Waving her tail in goodbye, she loped over to her brother Raptortalon, and happily tackled him to start a play-fight. At the sound of her mother's voice, Ashbreeze swallowed. Was she here to scold her even further? Hesitantly, the pale tabby queen turned to the source of the voice. "...yes, mother?" 02:01, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire held her daughter's gaze, trotting over and flattening her ears. " I'm afraid I was too harsh with you- I forget how difficult it is to be expecting, and I am sorry that I worried you- I'm just really shocked-" she shrugged her massive shoulders and swished her tail over the earth. Good morning! You're going to die. 04:55, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Alderkit watched Creekpaw for a minute, her golden eyes piercing him in an uncomfortable fashion. The sorrel ticked kitten shrugged after about three minutes and spoke. "I suppose, seems like she's not liked by your family." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:25, November 28, 2016 (UTC) "Reedtail doesn't really like her... Grayfrost doesn't like her ''or ''me... but I love her, she's my best friend," Creekpaw said, looking back over at Talonpaw who was now cleaning up her mess. "Are you close to you're siblings?" Grayfrost returned to camp from patrol, doing his best to not look at Talonpaw or Creekpaw, and headed over to his sister, Redheart. Redheart walked away before he could say anything, giving him a glare. He puffed out his chest. What was ''her ''problem? Meanwhile, Talonpaw decided to leave camp, to do some more... hunting... 15:39, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Eagleclaw had gone into labor hours ago, but something had gone wrong. She was too weak, lost too much blood, and half of her litter was dead. Five dead kittens. The queen stared at her three remaining living. Fircloud entered the den right as his mate collapsed from exhaustion. "Eagleclaw!" He exclaimed. The tabby tom rushed forward but he was too late. Eagleclaw was gone. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:36, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Violetheart sat outside the warriors den, grooming her ruffled pelt. Creekpaw looked over towards the nursery, looking ruffled. "Is something happening?" he asked, with a worried tone. Boulderpaw returned to camp, carrying two squrriels and a sparrow. She was kinda proud of her catches. Talonpaw hunted closer and closer to the ScorchClan border, without even realizing it. 17:42, November 29, 2016 (UTC) (now that boulder's back, should we start the plot?) Jaystep's eyes caught on Boulderpaw as she came back into camp, she was carrying some prey. ''Her training must be going well, he assumed, seeing what she was carrying. Maybe he should go talk to her about something...? Not that sort of thing, but... he was kinda interested in getting to know her. --' ' 18:16, November 29, 2016 (UTC) (sure) Boulderpaw dropped her prey onto the fresh-kill pile - well, more like threw it - then caught Jaystep's eyes. She waved her tail at him. She was interested in getting to know him as well, maybe they could be friends. "Hi!" 19:41, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw watched as Jaystep and Boulderpaw seemed to connect slightly. A low growl filled her chest and rumbled to her mouth, but she quickly cut it off. The silver tabby apprentice lurched forward to join her sister. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:53, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Jaystep stepped forward, his gray tail waving in greeting. "Hi, Boulderpaw -" he was cut off as Ferretpaw joined them as well - "and Ferretpaw. How are you both?" --' ' 20:05, November 29, 2016 (UTC) "Good and yourself?" She asked, eyes a little craze. Just slightly, not that noticeable. The silver tabby glanced up at Topaz, her gaze watching him. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:07, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw sagged her shoulders slightly and gave her sister a sidelong glare, not bothering to answer Jaystep's question. ---- "I guess I'll go..." Creekpaw said to Alderkit, turning away. 20:25, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw felt her glare but ignored it. Its what she deserves for destroying the prey.. the silver tabby thought before snootily lashing her tail and lightly popping her sister's nose before turning back to Jaystep. "I hear Maplestripe had kits," she commented. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:27, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw looked at her paws with her chin jutting out a little. What was the matter with her sister? When did she become such a jerk? ---- Creekpaw padded away from the nursery, tail tip flicking. 20:35, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Ferretpaw loved her sister she did, but this was Jaystep. He was a pretty big figure and he liked her! The silver tabby took a very small step towards him eyes bright. Meanwhile, Brightkit stirred beside Eagleclaw's motionless body. The blood pooling around her body soaking the deaf kitten's pelt along with the two other living kits. Jaykit and Turtlekit stay still, both still sleeping. Alderkit smiled before glancing at her calmer siblings. Frostkit and Shorekit were sleeping. "Yes, they're my only family." (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 20:52, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Creekpaw looked to where Talonpaw had disappeared outside of camp, then back to Alderkit. He wanted to follow his sister... but she may not like him being super nosy. "That's cool..." he said, then winced right after the words left his mouth. It sounded really stupid. 20:56, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Jaystep nodded. "Yeah, Buzzardkit and Coalkit... should be making their first appearance out of the nursery soon. I'm looking forward to it." A pause. "Oh, and I'm good." The tom's gaze shifted to Boulderpaw: she hadn't answered his question. --' ' 21:21, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom continued to playfight with her littermate, only to gaze back at young Thunderpaw eventually. The poor kid...he was just sitting there by himself, where was his friends and family? Raptortalon remain on his back, gazing up at his sister in confusion as she looked over at the ginger tabby tom. Grunting, Raptortalon trotted off, while Orchidbloom approached Thunderpaw with a small smile. "Hey, you need some company? You look awfully lonely over here, everyone deserves some friends." He looked up at her bashfully, his heart pounding in his broad chest. She was actually offering him some company? "O-Oh, sure....I'd appreciate that. Ashbreeze nervously flicked her pale tail over the dirt, causing a faint cloud of dust to rise. "I didn't exactly expect this to happen either..." she admitted quietly, her colorful gaze on the ground before her paws. "I never remember 'anything' happening." 01:08, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire blinked through the cloud, keeping her gaze fixed on her daughter. " That's rather odd," she mused, and always being perhaps too forthright, lowered her voice and said, " Perhaps they aren't Alderstar's. Is there...someone else?" Good morning! You're going to die. 03:56, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Boulderpaw looked up at Jaystep. "I'm good too," she said quietly. 15:48, November 30, 2016 (UTC) Gasping, Ashbreeze leaned away from her mother. "StarClan, no, don't you ever think or say such a thing!" Eyes round, the pale tabby quickly shook her head. "I'm loyal to only him, it's my duty to be his mate." 02:11, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's eyes snapped. " Then maybe you shouldn't have been so careless. Perhaps I wouldn't doubt you if this had never happened." '' Good morning! You're going to die. 11:35, December 1, 2016 (UTC) Alderkit's gaze filled with sadness momentarily before she shook it off. Despite seeming fearless and happy all the time, she wasn't. She had several things on her mind, the first being why her mother seemed so careless towards her and her siblings. Shaking all of that from her mind, the sorrel kitten sobered before finally speaking to Creekpaw. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:46, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze's eyes flashed with anger. "Maybe I'm a mistake as well...at least I won't call ''my kits 'disappointments'." She fired back before turning sharply and pushing her way out of the nursery and veering out of camp. 23:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire's stomach churned with slow anger. " Raise them right, then, so they're not weak like you." Good morning! You're going to die. 23:50, December 2, 2016 (UTC) "I'll raise them right, so I'm not a terrible and heartless mother like you." Ashbreeze hissed before she ducked out of camp. Frowning, Stormstar watched his daughter, before slowly slinking after her. "Hey, Ash?" 00:02, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire spat after her daughter, seething. She thinks ''I'm heartless? '' Good morning! You're going to die. 00:13, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Ashbreeze glanced over her hunched shoulders with cold eyes. "You here to call me an irresponsible disappointment as well?" She grunted quietly, huffing before looking away. The blue tabby leader gently nudged the slender shoulder of his daughter with his broad head. "She doesn't mean it, young one. And frankly, I'm proud of you." 00:23, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Glaring at her son on the way in, Falconheart entered the nursery to keep Copperkit and Peregrinekit company. 11:40, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Elkheart sighd as he exited the Warriors' den before meeting up with Juniperstream. "Hunting?" He asked his fellow friend glancing at Ospreystorm. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:54, December 4, 2016 (UTC) (lol i have no idea what to do here) Creekpaw glanced one last time to where Talonpaw had gone, then at Alderkit. "So... uh, are you going to become an apprentice soon...?" 00:28, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Topaz was starting to feel regrets as thoughts of his similarities to Yarrowwhisker slithered up his spine. She looks so similar to me...she's got the same shade of eyes and everything...something just isn't right... 01:15, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Blazefire scowled after her daughter.--- Otterstrike sat washing himself beside the freshkill pile. Good morning! You're going to die. 20:33, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Topaz slithered outside of camp, hoping to escape from his worries. Maybe he'd see Lapis...or whoever she talked about. 23:37, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Orchidbloom worked on her tail, freeing it of unwanted tag-alongs, such as sweeds and prickly burs. 18:37, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Otterstrike retreated to his nest, where he stored all the herbs he collected in secret. The tom began to create a poltice, crushing seeds and grinding the leaves he'd gathered. Good morning! You're going to die. 19:23, December 29, 2016 (UTC) Alderkit grinned. "Yeah, Stormstar should be doing it within the week." The sorrel kitten said. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:54, January 2, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, cool. We'll be able to train together," Creekpaw said, looking a tiny bit excited. "Do you know who your mentor will be?" 00:55, January 7, 2017 (UTC) (p sure copper and peregrine are overdue at this point..) Copperkit attacked her grandmother's tail again. Peregrinekit, meanwhile, swore he would find wherever Topaz went, only to stop as the tom stomped back in, angry. 01:36, January 7, 2017 (UTC) (yeah, they're way overdue. speak to whiskers about it: I need to talk to her about the Maplehawk spawn becoming apprentices as well.) Buzzardkit was up to no good. The young tom was a pawful, and often getting up to mischief, trying to annoy someone or thing. --' ' 02:38, January 7, 2017 (UTC) (just say that they had the ceremonies if they're that overdone, it's a simple fix. i've been extremely busy with exam studying + aiding in rebuilding the old wiki that i joined years ago) Raptortalon lay beside his sister, Orchidbloom, sleeping soundlessly. 21:25, January 12, 2017 (UTC) (ah okay. whiskers, if it's okay with you, I'll just say that the Maplehawk spawn are apprentices, they're overdue) Jaystep groomed himself, while Frozenstream rested in the elders' den. Silverfeather stayed near the camp entrance, her gray fur ruffled: soon, the she-cat would join her parents in the elders' den, being not too much younger than them. (cri silverfeather #ohwhatabeautifu']] [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'lmorning']] 23:42, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Juniperstream had been given his first apprentice - Copperpaw. He didn't really know how to deal with her overly positive attitude, and was trying to teach her how to hunt. 23:49, January 22, 2017 (UTC) Ashbreeze was (somehow) still pregnant, and very moody. Stormstar was now avoiding his daughter at all costs, in fear of losing his ears because of some minor compliment that'd somehow go wrong. Sheez, pregnant cats... 22:58, January 28, 2017 (UTC) Meanwhile, Yarrowwhisker had nailed the opposite of her brother - Peregrinepaw. He was ''so annoying, always trying to prove he was better. Oh well. I wonder what's going on in ScorchClan. -- 03:24, January 29, 2017 (UTC) Creekpaw lay in a sunny spot outside the apprentices den, while Talonpaw paced nearby, whispering to herself under her breath, probably angry at her Clan for something stupid. 18:22, January 29, 2017 (UTC) To further avoid his raging daughter, Stormstar held his ceremonies. "Brightkit, Turtlekit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Brightpaw and Turtlepaw. Your mentors will be Yarrowwhisker and Riverwillow. I hope they will pass down all they know on to you." He moved on to his next ceremony, a rather upsetting one for most, but at the same time, one that brought well-deserved relaxation. "Silverfeather, is it your wish to give up the name of a warrior and go to join the elders?" "It is." "Your Clan honors you and all the service you have given to us. I call upon StarClan to give you many moons of rest." He gave the she-cat a firm nod of respect before moving onto a...more cheery topic. " I, Stormstar, leader of FlameClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Creekpaw and Talonpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" "I do!" "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Creekpaw, from this moment you will be known as Creekfrost. StarClan honors your passion and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan. Talonpaw, from this moment you will be known as Talonfang. StarClan honors your loyalty and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FlameClan." 02:03, January 31, 2017 (UTC) (Whiskers, I'm just gonna say that Buzzard and Coal are apprentices ^^ - they weren't on the ceremonies page, but yeah they're overdue) Buzzardpaw watched the ceremonies. ---- Silverfeather dipped her head before joining her parents. (sobs Silver's an elder... #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:16, January 31, 2017 (UTC) The tabby she-cat playfully cuffed her former apprentice around the ears. "We didn't miss a thing, I taught you everything I know! But things'll happen in your life that niether you nor I know how to react to, but that's why StarClan gave you instincts." Orchidbloom reassured him with a small nod, her gaze slowly shifting to Thunderblaze, formerly Thunderpaw, who had recently been made a warrior not even a moon ago.---- With a snarky look, Tornadostorm watched his younger twin brothers, who appeared to be staring at Orchidbloom as she embraced her former apprentice. Awww, were two little tomcats jealous? It was a good thing that Tornadostorm had zero feelings for...well, anything besides a few of his family members. 03:18, January 31, 2017 (UTC) "Oh, well, that's okay, I guess," Creekfrost said, feeling slightly assured by his former mentor. "I'll miss being your apprentice. It was really fun," Meanwhile, Talonfang watched her brother, and couldn't help feeling jealous. She wished she had a friend like he had Orchidbloom. 03:24, January 31, 2017 (UTC) "I'll miss having you as mine." Her eyes made contact with Thunderblaze's, who smiled shyly at her. For an unknown reason to the young molly, she immediately grew warm. "Ok Creek''frost, I'll chat with you later. Best prepare yourself for your vigil." With that, Orchidbloom gave him a small nod before skipping over to Thunderblaze, greeting him with a soft purr. 03:29, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, watching her skip away to Thunderblaze. He knew Orchidbloom liked him, and Thunderblaze liked her back. He was glad his friend found love.'' He thought, then spotted Alderpaw (idk know if she's a warrior yet) He completely forgot his vigil and padded over to her, his chest fluttering a little. He and Alderpaw had grown close. "Hey, Alderpaw. Can you believe I'm a warrior? You won't be far behind!" Meanwhile, Talonfang watched her brother pad away to the she-cat he was always mooning over and let out an annoyed hiss when he didn't notice her trying to get him to come over to her.''Okay, then, I guess I'll sit vigil alone. '' 03:35, January 31, 2017 (UTC) The spotted tabby dipped his head in embarrassment as Orchidbloom approached, as if not expecting her to attempt a conversation with him. The warrior enjoyed the sweetness and hard-working nature of the tom, and as a result, found herself greatly enjoying his company. "How are you, Thunderblaze?" She spoke gently, giving him a comforting smile as she sat down beside him, causing the tom to grow hot in humiliation. 03:39, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Buzzardpaw, following the ceremony, went out of camp. He'd figured he'd... do something. He wasn't sure what yet, but... who cares? --' ' 05:16, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang padded over to the camp entrance. Sure it was still day, but she had nothing else to do. She sat down and silently pouted. ''Creekfrost should be sitting vigil with me, not flirting with pesky she-cats. A tail brushed her shoulder and she looked up to see it was her aunt Redheart. "Congratulations, Talonfang. You have a strong name," she purred. Talonfang felt faintly better. At least she had one cat in this world who cared about her. "See you later..." Redheart said, then pushed her way into camp, leaving Talonfang to be alone and silent. Meanwhile, inside of camp, Redheart gave her brother a disapproving look when he didn't bother greeting his kits as warriors, then spotted Raptortalon. Maybe they could go hunting. 14:03, January 31, 2017 (UTC) "I-I'm good," Thunderblaze had always been fond of Orchidbloom, attracted by her playful yet devoted nature, as well as her sweet little grin. She sat unusually close to the spotted tom, secretly harboring a small bit of feelings for him, although she was all too terrified to reveal it to him. Meanwhile, Coalpaw lurked around, being his typical jerk-self. Raptortalon let out a dry huff as he watched his sister. That wasn't fair, he wanted a special someone too! Although Orchidbloom wouldn't admit it, Raptortalon was aware of her feelings for Thunderblaze. 20:38, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Redheart quietly padded over to him."Hey, Raptortalon!" she greeted him,giving him a light poke on the shoulder with her paw. 20:57, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Raptortalon slid his gaze from his sister to the approaching molly, blinking in surprise. "Oh, hello, Redheart." 21:06, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Redheart ducked her head, feeling a little embarrassed. "So, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting?" 21:17, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Raptortalon blinked in slight surprise. "Oh, sure." Slowly, the smoke tom rose to his paws in a small stretch, his legs tired from his previous nap. 21:20, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker sat down next to Tornadostorm, head-butting him on the shoulder.--- Blazefire returned from her hunting with a plump squirrel swinging in her jaws. She set it down on the fresh-kill pile.--- Flyheart approached his motehr, and was received with a warm purr. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:45, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Redheart nodded, leading the way out of camp. She passed Talonfang on the way out, giving her a brisk nod. ---- Violetheart sniffed through a patch of comfrey, picking off some stems. She had offered to go herb hunting. ---- Boulderpaw slacked off from training, and since her mother was away from camp, she took that little time to lay out in the open on her back with her legs sticking in the air. This was the life. 22:26, January 31, 2017 (UTC) Tornadostorm let out a soft grunt, twitching a single ear atop his broad head.---- Horsestorm was being bothered by Minkdance and his pointless babble, so she shoved him into some bracken before walking off as if nothing had happened.---- Raptortalon padded after Redheart with long, swift strides. He had no interest in getting left behind. 00:50, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker snorted softly, looking at her siblings quarrel across camp. " Interesting lot, those younger siblings of ours."--- Otterstrike stared at Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze, turning his head away in anger. So that's what it was, then? Everyone ''but ''him? The tom flattened his ears and swallowed a growl. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:48, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost remembered his vigil and said a quick good-bye to his friend, and hurried over to the camp entrance where Talonfang sat. "Took you long enough," Talonfang huffed. "Sorry," Creekfrost said, sitting up stright and looking oddly confident. He should be cowering right now, this Creekfrost kinda freaked her out. 02:02, February 1, 2017 (UTC) (we'll kidnap Mist first, and then Ash) Ashbreeze was still feeling extremely moody and enraged, something very unusual for the sweet and calm molly. She now glowered at everyone from the Nursery, ears flattened against her skull to warn everyone off.---- Tornadostorm let out a soft snort. "What siblings? Those are personal servants, not 'siblings'."---- Orchidbloom shifted awkwardly as Thunderblaze held his breath. "L-Look, Orchidbloom..." 02:05, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Blazefire watched her daughter leave.--- Brightwhisker shook her head. " Otterstrike makes a terrible nest. He's a useless servant anyway." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:25, February 1, 2017 (UTC) Whitekit and Wispkit bounded around, chasing each other. "Get out of my camp, ScorchClan scum," Whitekit snarled at his sister, slashing her with a sheathed paw. "Never!" Wispkit hollared and cuffed his fluffy ear. 03:09, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Raptortalon tasted the air as he went along, trying to detect any prey.---- Tornadostorm shrugged. "He's good for entertainment."---- Orchidbloom pricked her ears as Thunderblaze began. "...yes, Thunderblaze?" 03:57, February 2, 2017 (UTC) " True," Brightwhisker conceeded, swishing her tail across the ground. "... our little Ashbreeze is about to be a mother. I can't believe it." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 04:01, February 2, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker slipped out of camp, hoping she'd get away from her maddening father. Ever since she'd found out, she hadn't told anyone about it. She sort of felt like she couldn't tell anyone without risking something - maybe she'd just tell someone and be quiet about it. Maybe one of her ScorchClan friends? She didn't know. 01:03, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Blazefire sighed, making her way over to her son. Otterstrike was sulking, green eyes narrowed and ginger ears flattned. His cloudly expression melted into a crooked grin when he saw his mother. " What's up?". Blazefire rolled her eyes, cuffing him lightly over the ear with her paw. " You have such crass diction, my rapscallion of a son." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:57, February 5, 2017 (UTC) With Miststorm's scent spready heavily throughout FlameClan's territory (thanks to Roran), Spirit rolled out with her patrol. The new leader of DarkClan walked talk, clearly resembling her powerful and feared parents. With her were Martagon and Janja, and they had one simple task: to kidnap Ashbreeze. It was a marvelous and simple plan of distraction and baiting. The pregnant queen was out hunting, so once she made her kill, one of the cats in the patrol would distract her, while Spirit and the other DarkClan cat would load her catch with poppy seeds. Then, after she ate it and passed out, they'd take her away, and allow Roran to spready Miststorm's scent throughout the area. 19:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Martagon padded after her patrol, trailing behind a few steps, her ears flattened. This wasn't good. They shouldn't be kidnapping cats, even if the other Clans did something to them, they still shouldn't kidnap. Yet she didn't voice her thoughts and followed silently. Boulderpaw meanwhile went out hunting, walking around slowly and carelessly. Talonfang and Creekfrost finished their vigils. "I'm going to my nest," Creekfrost said, giving Talonfang's cheek a little nuzzle. Talonfang watched him with a dismayed expression. Her paws were still buzzing with energy. She had it all planned out; once she and Creekfrost finished up their vigils, they'd go hunting, the first time as warriors. Then they'd go on their first adventure; as warriors, have their first fight as warriors... all on their first day of being warriors! Now all of it was ruined and she'd have to do it all by herself. 20:42, February 5, 2017 (UTC) The swollen she-cat stalked a mouse, moving silently despite her obvious pregnancy. So, Stormstar's daughter was expecting kits...? A grin grew on Spirit's features. Perhaps they'd just have to keep Ashbreeze until her kits arrived, so that Spirit could raise them into evil little monsters of DarkClan? The DarkClan leader waited, watching as Ashbreeze pounced and successfully catching her mouse before nodding at Martagon. "Go distract her. Make sure you flee before she can catch you, although I doubt a cat ''that pregnant can catch you." Outside of camp, Orchidbloom lay beside Thunderblaze in some tall grass, staring deep into his warm eyes, a purr rumbling in her throat. Slowly, the smoke tabby was gathering strong feelings of affection for the ginger spottted tom. 00:10, February 6, 2017 (UTC) (Can Bright be the one to accuse Sc of taking Ashbreeze?) Otterstrike mimicked his mother's eyeroll. " Please, mum, you know I'm your favourite." --- Blazefire purred softly, moving her tail to rest on his flank- which he promptly batted away. She curled her lip, snarling in fake outrage before breaking into a grin with him. " Off with you, now," she said, nudging him. " Do something useful, for once in your life." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:14, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Janja walked through the tall grass, his large body blending with the pale weeds as he stalked through it mouth scenting the air for his prey. A pale silver tabby. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 15:23, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Martagon blinked, mouth agap, ready to argue, but then thought better of it. "Right away, Spirit..." she murmured quietly then stalked through the grass, eyes on the queen. ''Oh, her poor kits... ''she couldn't help thinking as she stalked closer. She pushed her way through the bushes, in view of Ashbreeze and let out a quiet moan of fake pain. As soon as Ashbreeze came over to have a closer look, Martagon would make a run for it. Creekfrost finished building his nest on the outer part of the warriors den and curled up for a nap. Talonfang looked around sourly. Maybe she could do stupid things with another cat? 16:37, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Ashbreeze pricked her ears curiously, although her growing maternal instincts made her feel undoubtedly nervous. The fur on her neck brislted, while her heart beat loudly, screaming at her to run back to camp and report the noise to her father. But, still curious, she crept closer to the noise, finding an injured cat who ran away. "Wait! Come back!" Turning swiftly, Ashbreeze bolted after Martagon. Once Ashbreeze disappeared, Spirit immediately went to work. Taking her poppy seeds and berries, she stuffed them into the wounds of the larger mouse. 00:41, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Streamwing slept peacefully in the elders' den, alongside her mate and daughter. 00:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Tigerlily, a pretty dark orange she-cat with black stripes all over her body with yellow eyes looked around at her clanmates. She looked like a tiger. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 00:55, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Young Raptortalon sat around awkwardly, secretly fuming on the inside. His hunt with Redheart had been fun, but the fact that his sister was out with that Thunderblaze tomcat didn't please him. Fur spiking in annoyance, the silver-and-black warrior grumbled under his breath, wondering where his older brother was.---- Orchidbloom blinked at Thunderblaze, awaiting his response. "I...I just want to thank you for being nice towards me, and actually hunting with me and stuff." He chickened out, how embarrassing... 00:58, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Tigerlily looked over at Raptortalon, standing up she walked over to him. "Hello" she meowed, looking at him with her yellow eyes. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:00, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhitesawn "Hi." Raptortalon mumbled, remaining bitter with his sister's disappearance. He'd tear out Thunderblaze's eyes if he even touched Orchidbloom...and he knew those dorky twins, Minkdance and Otterstrike, would think the same. Maybe he could tempt them into pranking that Thunderblaze? 01:02, February 7, 2017 (UTC) "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked pointing to the spot by him. Her yellow eyes shined into his, as she wrapped a tail around her paws. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:04, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Redheart was pleased with how her hunt with Raptortalon went. He was really nice... She hoped he wasn't too upset about Orchidbloom and Thunderblaze... ---- Whitekit tackled Wispkit with a growl. ---- Martagon kept running as fast as she could, her heart aching for Ashbreeze. She should warn her... but she didn't. 01:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) (hrrg, don't god-mod swan, be careful) Falconheart rested herself in the sun, wondering silently about two certain toms...and the one who stole her heart. 01:07, February 7, 2017 (UTC) (I see no god-modding, their character isn't killing everything or dominating the roleplay in any way) "Sure." His shortness made it obvious that he wished to have no conversation, more interested in plotting killing keeping Thunderblaze away from Orchidbloom. Surely she didn't have a...''thing for him? Not on his watch, he only wanted the two nephews of his older sister. He'd skin any tom who lay a paw on Orchidbloom... 01:08, February 7, 2017 (UTC) (it wasn't openly accusing them, it was merely a reminder) Topaz, obviously, wasn't in a great mood. He sort of wanted to find Lapis and kill her, but he reminded himself that that would only end up in his death - if Lapis was killed, Amazon would kill whoever slashed her mate's neck open. 01:12, February 7, 2017 (UTC) "Thank you" she meowed with a smile, as she sat down. Her eyes looked at him. "I'm Tigerlily, you are?" she asked with a tilt of her head. Tigerlily wasn't try to be annoying, she just wanted some friends. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:14, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhitesawn "Raptortalon." Another short answer, and the grumpy look remained on Raptortalon's face. He wanted to hit something. Preferably Thunderblaze. 01:17, February 7, 2017 (UTC) "Nice to meet you. Something seem's to trouble you. Are you alright?" she asked with a soft voice, her eyes looked concered for the tom. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:21, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhitesawn "Personal things, personal...personal business." Raptortalon mumbled under his breath. No, he wouldn't really kill Thunderblaze, he was his Clanmate, and it was against the code. He'd just...make sure he got the message. Yeah, the message. 01:23, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Tigerlily nodded. "Sorry." she mumled as she looked away. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 01:29, February 7, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Talonfang glared around until she spotted Horsestorm. Ooooh! a cat she could bother! maybe they could do fun stuff together. She padded over, looking chill and clearly excited. "Hi, Horsestorm!" she shouted, a bit too loudly. 01:31, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Cypressshade trotted past his younger brother, casting Raptortalon a confused glance. He looked like a steamed potato, but he didn't bother to ask any questions. Probably something to do with their younger sister again. But he was curious as to where Ashbreeze was, despite not wanting to be around her ever since the "Alderstar incident". Horsestorm blinked, glancing up from her grooming to look at Talonfang. "Oh, hello, Talonfang." 01:36, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang blinked. "Yeah, so, Creekfrost like, totally flaked out on me. We were supposed to go hunting together, the first time as warriors ''as soon as we finished our vigil, but nooo, he was too tired. So I was wondering if you wanna join me instead?" she said, very rushed. 01:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Horsestorm blinked once more, this time in surprise. Well, that was...a quick rush of words. "Sure, I'd be happy to go hunting." ''Anything to escape those twins of mine...at least before they try to do something stupid. She let out a mental sigh. 01:42, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang nodded, doing a little skip. "Great!" she roared and charged for the camp entrance. ---- Violetheart shared some fresh-kill with Boulderpaw. 01:44, February 7, 2017 (UTC) This cat was too excited for her own good...Rising to her paws, the fluffy ginger Horsestorm swiftly trotted after Talonfang, hoping to keep up with her...if she didn't scare all the prey away first. 01:46, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang slowed down, but her mind was still buzzing with excitement. Wow! She got a cat to come hunting with her! This was awesome! She stopped to a speed walk and tried to be as quiet as she could. 01:51, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Eyes round with surprise, Horsestorm hurried after the warrior, hoping she didn't lose her. Meanwhile, Ashbreeze kept trying to chase the "injured cat", panting now from exhaustion while her belly hurt. Her kittens weren't very happy with her. Maybe she should just...stop running and lie down. Spirit, on the other hand, had finished stuffing the mouse, and hid in the undergrowth. 01:52, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Martagon slowed down as she stopped hearing the crashing of undergrowth behind her. Ashbreeze must be tiring now. She trotted away, and made a wide circle around the area and began to try and find her way back to her Clanmates. 01:56, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Exhausted, Ashbreeze slowly stumbled back over to her catch, giving it a curious sniff. After all of that running, she was awfully hungry...but it smelled odd, very odd. But what could've happened to it? It was only her around, after all. So, she ate it. And moments later, she quickly regretted her decision as she passed out on the ground. "We did it!" Spirit let out a proud yet evil hiss, her eyes glowing intensely. 01:59, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Martagon found her way back to them and watched with a sickened expression as Ashbreeze passed out. Guilt made her shoulders sag. She could have warned her, but she didn't... 02:02, February 7, 2017 (UTC) "Come on, let's get her back to camp and keep her captive with Miststorm...our work's done here, for now." Spirit grunted, nodding to her DarkClan cats to drag Stormstar's pregnant daughter off. She was due soon, wasn't she? Perfect...if those kits were born in DarkClan, she'd raise them to be the perfect monsters. With that thought, she and her spikes took the she-cat away. 02:05, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Did 'something useful' mean shoving a beehive into someone's nest? Otterstrike wore his trademark mischevious grin as he wove through his Clanmates, most of whom eyed him warily. The ginger tom looked around. There was no Horsestorm to bother, Stormstar was a poop, and he didn't feel like another verbal-sparring match with his older siblings. So Otterstrike sought out his twin. " Oi, Mink!"--- Brightwhisker's tail-tip twitched. Where was Ashbreeze? It wasn't safe for the pregnant queen to be away so long. She rose to her paws, ears pricked and whiskers quivering. " Has anyone seen Ashbreeze?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:35, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Tornadostorm, who was returning to camp from a hunting trip, pricked his ears in surprise as he heard his rebel-sister's words. "Ashbreeze is ''gone?" His prey immediately flopped out of his mouth and onto the ground.---- Minkdance raced his head. "Yeah, Otter?" The tom responded to his practical clone, trotting a few steps forward. 23:26, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes were narrowing into slits, and she was quivering- stretched tight like a bowstring. " She hasn't come back from her hunting trip, and it's been nearly a day. If any of you know anything, speak! Where is my sister?"--- Blazefire looked up, alarmed.--- Lionfire shook his head. " I haven't seen her."--- Otterstrike watched the proceedings, ears pricked. " So. Mink. You know that little squirt- Thunderpain? Want to make his life hell?" The tom jerked his head to the camp exit, hoping to go outside and look for his sister while at pranking the tom. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:39, February 7, 2017 (UTC) A cruel grin grew on Minkdance's features, and the little prankster nodded briskly. "Let's make that bloody prat suffer."---- Stormstar raised his head quickly. "I need a patrol out, now!" The leader barked sharply, his gaze flying over to Brightwhisker. "I want you to lead it, get our best trackers." 23:42, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker nodded sharply, springing into action. " Tornadostorm, Falconheart, and Cypressshade, come with me!" With a lash of her tail, the ginger she-cat sprinted out the exit.--- Otterstrike bared his fangs. " Let's go." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:46, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Flustered, Tornadostorm's icy gaze immediately slid over to Cypressshade with the softest growl rumbling in his throat. Had he done something to his sister? But Cypressshade was clearly distressed, with an agonizing look on his features, and clear worry in his eyes. He was terrified, for Ashbreeze's sake. Turning without another noise, Tornadostorm bolted after his ginger sister, with Cypressshade following.---- Minkdance grinned bitterly before sneaking after his twin, head kept low. Clearly, they were up to no good. 23:49, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Blazefire looked up and saw her twins leave, moving to call out to them, but no sound came from her mouth.--- Otterstrike slipped out after the patrol, sniffing the air. " Oh, they went ''together, ''did they? Do you see any beehives around to make him eat?"--- Brightwhisker's eyes lay pinned against her head, nose against the earth as she traced her sister's scent. The ginger cat wove through trees, nearly tripping in her anxiety. She came to a sudden stop, chest heaving and eyes wide. " She stopped here, and she caught a mouse, and-" a low growl rumbled in Brightwhisker's throat. " There's a stranger's scent. Do you smell that?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:57, February 7, 2017 (UTC) "No, but I'd be more than happy to shove my paw down his throat." Minkdance growled under his breath, glancing around for something until his eyes discovered a fluffy wolfspider. "Oooh...that'd be fun."---- Cypressshade tasted the scent as well before his eyes grew round. "That smells like...-" the words got caught in his throat. 00:01, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike eyed the furry beast, eyes growing wide. " You simply are a genius, aren't you? Tell you what- let's wait here for them to come back, and we'll drop the spider on him."--- White-hot rage hit Brightwhisker and a guttural snarl came from her throat. " Those ScorchClan scum ''took ''my sister!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance nodded eagerly. "Sounds like the perfect plan..."---- An enraged roar sounded from Tornadostorm, his eyes blazing like a pair of blue flames, while the dark fur bristled along his spine. "I'll murder that Alderstar!!" The blue tabby raged on, while Cypressshade stiffened with anger. But behind that anger: fear. What would happen now? 00:06, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "Stop it!" Falconheart snarled, panting. "Stop it. We can't openly blame them. They'd never do such a thing - do you really think Alderstar would ''kill his own mate? He's a fine cat, he'd never do such a thing." She really held in her anger - she wanted to get herself to ScorchClan and ask them herself, even if it meant killing herself in the process. 00:11, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike bared his teeth, a menacing glint in his eyes. He crouched down behind some ferns, pressing himself flat against the earth.--- Brightwhisker's anger was slowly replaced by panic, and fear. Her rage cooled, and she stepped fowards. " No," she said, voice trembling with hidden rage and emotion. " There is no doubt it is ScorchClan- I recognize the scent of the warrior Miststorm. But we should go home to my father first, let us not be too hasty." She tried to hide it, but pure terror for his sister showed in her eyes. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Aphrodite yawned as she sat down with both of her siblings, Horus and Hekate. Aphrodite's rich-amber brown eyes looked around at the cats around her. // Hekate smirked as she looked at her sister, and smiled // Horus sighed as he realized what his sisters were up too, turning his bright blue eyes away. // Tigerlily yawned as she looked around for someone to talk too. BlackswanWhiteswan (talk) 00:15, February 8, 2017 (UTC)BlackswanWhiteswan Minkdance poked the spider around to keep it close. Ew, it was pretty gross...but also extremely awesome.---- Tornadostorm lashed his tail, the fire remaining in his blue optics. "She's expecting ''his kits, and there's not much blood around. Obviously, she was kidnapped. ''Ashbreeze never leaves our home without telling dad."---- Back at camp, Stormstar paced endlessly, worry and rage glowing in his frosted eyes. 00:16, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike shifted, watching. --- Brightwhisker turned. " Let's go home, now. The faster Stormstar knows, the better." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:18, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "Hopefully, that bloody ScorchClan gets what they deserve." Tornadostorm's growl rumbled deeply before he stiffly followed his ginger sister, while Cypressshade slowly tagged along, shocked.---- Orchidbloom walked closely to Thunderblaze, head ducked in embarrassment as she walked along, like a blushing apprentice, giggling under her breath. 00:20, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike waited, then signaled Minkdance to release the spider.--- Blazefire pressed tightly against her mate, heart hammering in her chest.--- Brightwhisker ran, heart numb, and burst into camp. She skidded to halt, breathing hard and fast, struggling to get her words out. " She... she's gone..." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 00:24, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance dropped the furry spider, grinning as he watched it fall towards Thunderblaze's back...only for the ginger spotted tabby to suddenly move as Orchidbloom playfully head-butted him. Then, it fell on her. And she yowled. Very loudly.---- Stormstar's head immediately jolted up, rage clear on his sharp features. "What?! What happened, who took her?!" 01:03, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike looked at Minkdance, wide-eyed, and decided he wanted to die.--- Blazefire's heart stopped. A hard weight fell into her stomach. " ''Who ''took my daughter?"--- Brightwhisker wheezed, looking up to meet her parent's fiery stares. " ScorchClan. ScorchClan took our Ashbreeze." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:07, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance went silent, watching as Orchidbloom slowly glared up at the pair of ginger twins. "Minkdance...! Otterstrike!!"---- After a long series of swear words, death-threats, and lots of swinging, Stormstar managed to collect himself. Nonetheless, his fur remained spike while his tail lashed rapidly, teeth bared as if he was about to fight ScorchClan. "We're getting her back, even if I have to rip Alderstar's heart out myself!" 01:13, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike stared at Orchidbloom, who was staring at him in silent rage despite the spider perched atop her head. " Looks... erm... good on you!"--- Blazefire's lips curled too, but she rested a tail on Stormstar's shoulders. " Don't be hasty- do you want bloodshed so easily? Talk to Alderstar first."--- Brightwhisker gaped in disbelief. " Are you crazy, mother? He has my sister! Your child!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:15, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Orchidbloom lashed her smoke tail. "I think a pair of shredded ears would look good on the both of you!" She hissed from down below, while Minkdance grinned from up in the tree. "Why, thank you."---- Stormstar growled under his breath. "Of course we'll talk, I'm no idiot. But if he doesn't cough up my daughter and play the whole 'oh, I dunno where she is' game, then I'll shred him alive." 01:17, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike was beginning to relax. This, this witty banter and ticking off Orchidbloom- he was in his element. " Who do you think'll wear it better- me or Mink? And you can't say both, that's cheating." The whole while, the tom was eyeing Thunderblaze in a nasty sort of way.--- Blazefire nodded. " And I will join you," she growled. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:20, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "I think Minkdance would do good with a nice cut to the ear, and as for you, Otterstrike: I think I'd rather cut out your tongue." Orchidbloom said sourly before defensively stepping in front of the shocked Thunderblaze. "And don't you try to drag poor Thunder into this!" 01:25, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike raised his head, green eyes flashing- the joking twinkling had gone out of them. " 'Poor' Thunder? Oh, look at ''you- ''such a sweet little thing, Orchidbloom, defending ''Thunder. ''Why?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:29, February 8, 2017 (UTC) The blue smoke tabby curled a lip. "Shouldn't you two be bothering Flyheart or something?" She growled in response, while Minkdance relaxed, sitting back in the tree to 'enjoy the show'. 01:31, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike moved to stand in front of her, brilliant green eyes meeting hers without hesitation. " I don't love Flyheart," he told her, holding her gaze for a moment longer. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:37, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "Like that isn't obvious at all." She replied flatly with a brisk flick of her tail, sharply turning away from the pair. "Come on, Thunderblaze, let's go." 01:38, February 8, 2017 (UTC) " I hope you'll be very happy!" Otterstrike jeered. " Although, I'd check his ears for kitten fuzz before you welcome the children." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:40, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Falconheart held her tongue the whole time, and slowly let herself speak. "I feel just as bad as you do about Ashbreeze, but I don't feel as though we should let ourselves stumble too far ahead." She spoke gently, quietly, and carefully - she didn't want to slide onto thin ice. "There are some who I wouldn't mess with. Our feelings are important, but we can't let that dominate ourselves - if not, I would've broken here several moments ago." She wrapped her tail around her paws and dug her claws into the ground, closing her eyes tightly and waiting for a response that she knew would spook her. 01:42, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Stormstar ignored Falconheart's attempt- she had no place in the conversation from what he saw. She wasn't family. "Blazefire, we'll gather a patrol to speak with Alderstar. Hiddenshade will go with us. We're getting to the bottom of this before someone else disappears."----Orchidbloom lashed her tail in annoyance as she stalked off, the skittish Thunderblaze scuttling after her. Minkdance, on the other hand, was laughing so hard that he straight-up fell out of the tree. 01:44, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Blazefire nodded, clearly distressed and upset. She couldn't believe her former Clan would do such a thing.--- Brightwhisker, meanwhile, turned in slow disbelief to Falconheart. Her eyes were wild with emotion. " Say that again, please, I didn't pick up on all the hare dung." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:50, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost had woken up from all the yammering outside and stood in a shadow, looking confused and startled. What was even going on? 02:02, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Her tailtip twitching aggressively, Falconheart held in her yowl. "I may not be in your family, but I have a say. Accuse me all you want, do ''anything to me, for all I care, but I don't believe our neighbors would do such a thing. they are not ruthless." 02:45, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker's eyes flashed with cold fire. " You have a say, not a whine. And- what- you deny the evidence? My sister ''is gone, and you'd rather preach around?" Brightwhisker's voice rose to a menacing hiss. " If you love ScorchClan so much, go kiss Alderstar's feet. Leave me and my Clanmates to avenge my sister." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:51, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Her ears flattening, Falconheart let out a sigh. "I have been loyal here for all my life. Accuse me otherwise, go ahead, but I will never leave my Clan without a justified reason." Turning, the tabby headed for the elders' den - she needed to speak with her older sister. 03:15, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker snarled softly under her breath. --- Blazefire closed her eyes in pain.--- Otterstrike whipped around to glare at Minkdance. " Having a good time, mate?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:42, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Stormstar returned his attention to his beloved family, agony shining in his optics. "We'll leave at dawn."----Minkdance grinned cheekily. "You bet." 03:52, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost blinked. Ashbreeze was missing? That was terrible. ''Hopefully they'll find her. I know they will. ''He twitched an ear and glanced around for his friend Alderpaw. Did she know? He should tell her. If something took Ashbreeze, it might take Alderpaw too. Or maybe she already knew. 17:28, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Enraged from her interaction with the pair of twins, Orchidbloom stormed back to camp with a fretting Thunderblaze on her heels, the ginger tom taking in a deep breath. Orchidbloom marched past her brother, Cypressshade and Raptortalon, until Thunderblaze finally got the guts. "Orchidbloom- wait..." 17:30, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker stared at Tornadstorm, eyes wide. " We have to get her back."--- Blazefire tilted her head downwards, eyes closed in pain. " Why would they do this?" she said, voice breaking.--- Otterstrike growled, shoving past his brother. " Eat some dirt." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 17:47, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "We'll get her, I'll make sure of it." Tornadostorm flexed his long claws threateningly, as if waiting to plunge them into some poor sucker's throat.---- Minkdance gave his brother a salty grin. "After you, dear twin." Rolling lazily on the ground, the ginger tom eventually got back to his paws, shaking the dust from his pelt before gazing up at his brother expectingly. Thunderblaze cringed, blurting out much louder than he had intended. He was certain that the entire camp was glaring at him now, specifically Raptortalon, who was giving him a death-stare. But he couldn't back out now...he had to be brave, for Orchidbloom, who now stared at him calmly. "Orchidbloom, I-I...I have ''feelings for you..." 17:51, February 8, 2017 (UTC) " Are you going to announce it?" Blazefire said to Stormstar, tail swishing the earth. Her eyes were wide with panic, and her stomach churned at the thought of her daughter, locked away somewhere with the fear of her kits haunting her at every moment. No child of mine should ever have to go through that.--- Brightwhisker stared at Thunderblaze, unsure whether to be angry or ignore him. She was honestly surprised her twin brothers had allowed him to live this long. " He has no ''idea," she hissed. ---- Otterstrike ignored Minkstorm, pushing ahead. For the first time in his life, the tom was genuinely upset. He stopped, berating himself- ''what a lovesick fool you are- ''before deciding he wanted to wallow in his misery a while longer. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 21:43, February 8, 2017 (UTC) "I'll be making the announcement in a few moments. I plan on taking a patrol to ScorchClan at dawn." It was getting too late to march to ScorchClan, they'd be sure to get lost in the darkness during their tre. With a small, curt nod, Stormstar stiffly approach Lava Rock, anger pulsing through his entire body.---- Orchidbloom stared at Thunderblaze in shock, uncertain with what she was to say. 01:09, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike continued to march home, stomping into camp before halting. He caught Brightwhisker's eye and was shocked to see panic in them.--- Blazefire nodded, sheathing and unsheathing her claws. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 01:12, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Falconheart talked quietly with Streamwing, and the two sisters calmly kept their eyes on Stormstar's family. "There's one thing I'm worried about," the brown tabby murmured, whispering something into her sister's ear. She nodded, and the two sat in silence. -- Yarrowwhisker sat beside her brother, telling him quietly about what she had seen with Topaz and why she didn't trust him. 01:16, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Stormstar stood tall. "Cats of FlameClan! A patrol has reported finding ScorchClan scent on FlameClan territory. The scent had mingled with Ashbreeze's, and she has gone missing. ScorchClan has kidnapped Ashbreeze, Alderstar's mate, my daughter. At dawn, I will be taking out a patrol to contact ScorchClan. If they refuse to talk and give back our warrior...blood may be shed. We will not tolerate having our cats kidnapped and then sit around and do nothing about it." 01:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker stood up, calling out to add to her father's statement. " This is not what FlameClan does- we do not allow others to trample over us and manipulate us like they're pulling our tendons. ScorchClan has done us an injustice, and we are going to fight against it!" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 02:01, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost spotted Alderpaw and padded over. "Hey, Alderpaw!" he purred. "If you have any time, would you like to go hunting?" "You're dead!" Whitekit announced, after pouncing on Wispkit and crushing her to the ground. "Not fair! I wasn't ready," she protested, struggling to get up. "Ew, dirts getting in my fur!" Whitekit purred. "If you weren't ready on the battlefiled, you'd be dead now." 16:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Reedtail sat outside the nursery as her litter stormed about. That was the understatement of the year. They were more trouble than Talonfang herself. Creekfrost - however - had been her favorite and she tried talking to him as much as she could. Congolikit snickered as he pushed past his smaller and much quieter brother, Breamkit. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 16:51, February 9, 2017 (UTC) "I'm going to tell Mom!" Wispkit whined. Whitekit blinked. "Psst, you wouldn't. And what's she gonna do about it?" he asked, stamping a paw on Wispkit's short tail, forcing her to stay. Creekfrost flicked an ear as Talonfang came into mind. He hadn't seen her in a little while. She wasn't missing too, right? Nah... Talonfang could take on anything! "Have you heard about Ashbreeze?" he asked, then realized she probably had. Meanwhile, Talonfang had settled down and caught a robin. "Sooo..." she murmured, padding back over to Horsestorm with the bird in her jaws. What to talk about.. what to talk about... 17:25, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Alderpaw finally able to get free from her father met up with Creekfrost. "Sorry, Crowclaw was being all controlling again." She apologized sheepishly before she grinned. "Wanna go for a walk?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 17:33, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded, forgetting about all the drama happening in the Clan. "Oh, that's okay. Sure, we can go for a walk," he mewed, lightly, then pushed his way through the camp entrance. 17:38, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Shifting nervously, Thunderblaze awaited Orchidbloom's response. What would he get? Hatred? Disgust? He awaited a response, drowning in his own terror, until Orchidbloom's slight grin warmed his heart. "I...I like you too, Thunderblaze." 23:36, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart stared, eyes round and unbelieving, at his father's announcement.--- Otterstrike, as if in a trance, padded over to Brightwhisker. Brother and sister exchanged identical green gazes of horror before tough, fearless Brightwhisker rested her head on his shoulder. Otterstrike, who normally wasn't a touchy-feely cat, found his sister' closeness reassuring. " We'll get her back, sis," he said softly. " And if they won't give her back, you and I can be considerable pains in the butt, can't we?"--- Brirghtwhisker purred softly. " Yes, we can be. It's the family skill." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 23:45, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Creekfrost padded along, his heart suddenly pounding and he felt anxious. Oh no, he was alone, with Alderpaw. What if he did something stupid? She was too nice to say something if he did, but still. "So how's your training going? Crowclaw sounds like a really... strict mentor... he was Talonfang's mentor, too." 03:01, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Rainwillow sat outside the warriors' den. ---- Meanwhile, his mother slept in the elders' den. (poor Silverchild #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:00, February 11, 2017 (UTC) "Whenever they pick our nerves enough with their cowardly ways." Tornadostorm grunted dryly, flexing his claws. He was already dying for a nice fight...avenge his sister. Stormstar seemed a bit flinchy. What was wrong with his father? He probably couldn't swallow war well, that was all. 05:02, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike's eyes were glowing with anger and malice. " Hey Dad, if you need anything- me and Minkdance have some great poultices and such you can slip to those scum. Boils, itches, burns, take your pick." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:04, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Grinning with pride, Minkdance raised a paw. "And our newest addition is our greatest pride of all: projectile vomit!" Stormstar couldn't help but to chuckle under his breath, amused by his twin sons, but something else was clearly on his mind. Minkdance frowned as his father's joy faded into concern. Ashbreeze...he was worried about her. Blazefire was out there mourning, wasn't she? Minkdance watched as Stormstar trotted out of camp, frowning as his father left. 05:06, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker watched her father go, slightly concerned, then realized he probably needed to be alone. She raised her head, calling out to the Clan. " Rest, eat, whatever you need to do. We may be heading out to war at a moment's notice!"--- Otterstrike grinned, also calling out. " Test subjects are welcome! C'mon, Mink, we've got work to do." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:08, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance seemed to wiggle in excitement before racing after his brother, chanting happily. Little did he know, Stormstar and Blazefire would be gone for quite some time. He pitied them, losing their only...well, only ''sane child. It had to hurt them tons. 05:12, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker glanced worridely at the camp entrance. She hoped her mother wasn't too upset... Ashbreeze had always been very dear to her.--- Otterstrike's eyes were glowing in a frightening way. Oh, the horrors he'd wreck on ScorchClan for hurting his sister. He pushed through the crowd, 'accidentally' bumping into Thunderblaze, and heading for their store of evil expirements.[[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 05:16, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Grabbing onto a branch, Yarrowwhisker let herself scream, the water around her threatening to pull her under. ''No, no, no. She nearly let herself loose - it was hard to grip onto the branch. 12:24, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Talonfang had returned to camp and heard the meeting. She dug her claws into the ground, seething. How dare those ScorchClan scum steal Ashbreeze? I'm gonna rip their throats out! 14:36, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze stumbled as he was shoved, only to be steaded by Orchidbloom. The blue smoke tabby stood by him defensively, letting her body gently press against his as she sent the twins a hard glare. 19:42, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike turned around to glare back, but his anger seemed bitter more than heated due to the disapperance of his sister. " Test subjects welcome," he spat once more, nodding to Thunderblaze. The tom curled his lip, eyes glinting with all the malice of his brilliant mind, and headed away.--- Flyheart dropped his head. --- Brightwhisker paced. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 19:52, February 11, 2017 (UTC) Minkdance glanced back at Orchidbloom as he left, stomach churning. He then let his gaze slide over to Flyheart, grinning and gently shoving Otterstrike with his shoulder. "Hey, I think Flyfart's interested." 02:58, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike turned to look Flyheart. " He's upset too, mate," the ginger tom said suddenly. " Leave him be. He needs time to grieve. Maybe like, five minutes?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:03, February 12, 2017 (UTC) The taller twin shifted lightly on his paws. "...Maybe two, take or leave a minute?" 03:05, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike grinned fleetingly. " Spot on. Now, what do you reckon we should slip Scorchscum, eh?" [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:07, February 12, 2017 (UTC) A dark smirk appeared on the features of Minkdance, his eyes gleaming with pure mischief. "I say we give them what we gave Flyheart when he was....er, small''er." 03:11, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike's eyes lit up unpleasently. " You mean the out-from-both ends one? One of our masterpieces... should be so easy to slip it into their food." His claws twitched in anticipation. [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|''' #ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:16, February 12, 2017 (UTC) "It is ''the masterpiece!" Minkdance corrected his twin in a joyful chirp, followed by a small bounce of excitement. "Those prats'll never be able to leave the Dirt-place." 03:18, February 12, 2017 (UTC) Otterstrike nodded, baring his teeth into a savage grin. " Their innards will certainly be sorry they ever dared mess with our Ashbreeze. I've stolen most of the stuff for Crowfrost because he wouldn't give it to me- bless his soul- so we can whip up some nasty stuff in no time." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|'#ohwhatabeautifulmorning']] 03:21, February 12, 2017 (UTC) |} Category:Archives Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan Cat